


Жизнь после смерти

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он бы тебя не позвал, но сейчас особый случай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь после смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2015

Деймон Хэвен вышел из ванной — на голове полотенце, сигарета в зубах. Он толком еще не проснулся, и привычная обстановка казалась ему чужой, почти незнакомой — в таком состоянии обращаешь внимание на мелочи, обыденные и потому ускользающие от взгляда: листовку, приклеенную скотчем к двери, пулевые вензели на стенах и потолке. Под столом и около стола валялись пустые бутылки: вчера Деймон Хэвен снова задумался о своей несложившейся жизни и немного перебрал с воспоминаниями. На столе стояла коробка с пиццей, сверху — сложенная записка: “Сам ты шлюха драная”.  
Значит, ночью здесь была Мэнни.  
Деймон невольно задумался, зачем она приходила в такое время: он потрогал коробку — еще теплая, — потом посмотрел на часы — шесть часов глубокой ночи. Вчера, когда они с Мэнни выходили из бара “Черная дыра”, было уже понятно, что на него опять накатило.  
Он упал в кресло, забросил ноги на стол — коробка подскочила, а ден-ден муши, дремлющий на углу стола, очнулся и, откашлявшись, истерически завопил. На клиентов это обычно производило впечатление; должно быть, им казалось, что человек, способный довести улитку до нервного срыва, способен на все. Деймон наклонился и подцепил пальцем динамик.  
— Проснулся, мудак? — спросил ден-ден муши голосом Мэнни, хмуря угольные брови. В глубине голоса теплилось беспокойство.  
— Надеюсь, ты меня не лапала спящего, — ответил Деймон. Ден-ден муши презрительно фыркнул:  
— Разве что в твоих мокрых снах.  
— Что-то серьезное?  
Ден-ден муши молчал, и можно было представить, как Мэнни, сорвиголова Мануэла Маркес, сидит сейчас в своей спальне перед туалетным столиком и покусывает губу, смазывая ровную линию помады.  
— Мэнни, — позвал Деймон. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — медленно ответила Мэнни. — Мне просто было скучно. Ночью. Мне было скучно одной. Все в порядке, Деймон.  
“Тебе грозит опасность”, — вот что она говорила.  
“Беги”.  
— Не вламывайся ко мне ночью! — возмутился Деймон, выдвигая ящик стола. Показались две рукояти пистолетов: своего и чужого.  
— Жди меня в офисе, — тихо и безразлично проговорил ден-ден муши. — Есть одно дело. Простое. Тебе понра…  
Дверь распахнулась от удара ногой, и в комнату зашел человек. Высокий и худой, в черном кожаном плаще, он был похож на гробовщика, на старости лет подавшегося в пираты.  
— Закрыто, — сказал Деймон, встречая взгляд водянистых, выцветших глаз. — Я в отпуске.  
— Деймон Хэвен? — спросил человек.  
— Ну, так написано на вывеске. Деревянная такая штука рядом с табличкой “закрыто”.  
— Деймон Хэвен, он же Росинант Донкихот? — человек выглядел серьезным, но казалось, внутри он ухмыляется.  
Росинант покосился на коробку с пиццей. Бесполезно; что за день сегодня, дурацкий день.  
— Вали отсюда, дедуля, — протянул он. Ящик некстати заклинило; Росинант подергал ручку вправо и влево, чувствуя себя идиотом.   
— Я пришел передать тебе приглашение от брата.  
Росинант моргнул.  
— Какого еще брата?  
Человек склонил голову набок неестественным птичьим движением. Ящик скользнул вперед, оглушительно скрипнув в тишине, и Росинант едва успел выдернуть свой и чужой пистолеты, когда человек в черном плаще вздрогнул, согнулся, и из него, разрывая плащ, во все стороны выстрелили извивающиеся узловатые волокна. Росинант перевернул стол, пригнулся за крышкой — над головой промелькнуло что-то черное; по крышке, оставляя обугленный след, стекла вязкая слизь. Паршиво. Доффи его нашел. Приглашение, значит? Мог бы и приволочь сюда свою задницу.   
Росинант резко поднялся и выстрелил, ушел вбок в перекате; человек снова дернулся, вместо глаз зияли окровавленные дыры, но он все еще жил — или все еще умирал: щупальца хаотично и бешено колотились по столу, по стенам, по потолку, оставляя липкие следы. Росинант снова выстрелил, на этот раз в сердце — то есть он надеялся, что у этой твари сердце там же, где и у нормальных людей. Подпрыгнул, перекувырнувшись через летящие прямо на него волокна, приземлился на колени — и опять выстрелил, продолжая скользить по склизкому полу. Тварь упала.   
Росинант огляделся: пожалуй, уборкой тут не отделаешься, нужно искать новое место. Мэнни, как обычно, будет орать и ругаться, но… “Все в порядке, Деймон”, — откликнулся в голове медленный, слишком спокойный голос.  
“Тебе грозит опасность.”  
“Беги”.  
Ерунда какая-то. Он работал с Мэнни шесть лет, столько же, сколько провел в этом захолустном городке — достаточный срок для того, чтобы читать между слов, недостаточный для того, чтобы открыться. Дофламинго не мог всерьез рассчитывать, что этот покойник его остановит. Что же тогда?   
Вдруг он услышал стук каблуков: размеренный и четкий, отдающийся глухим эхом, тонким дребезгом разбитого оконного стекла. Стук затих. Росинант повернулся, поднимая взгляд и пистолеты — в дверном проеме, в ореоле бледного утреннего света показался темный силуэт. Первыми в глаза бросились ноги, следом кружева короткой юбки, следом корсаж. Росинант прищурился, глядя на пулеметы, растущие из рук — и со вздохом поднялся на ноги, поворачиваясь спиной к двери.  
— Попробуешь сбежать — выстрелю, — предупредила Детка Пять.  
— Попробую найти рубашку, если ты не против, — ответил Росинант. — А что, у Доффи в подчинении взрослых не осталось?  
Он поднял рубашку с перевернутого испачканного кресла — нет, то, что от нее осталось, было сложно назвать рубашкой. Показал в сторону двери, произнес терпеливо и мягко, будто обращаясь к ребенку:  
— Мне нужно одеться. Я сейчас вернусь, если хочешь, оставлю открытой дверь.  
Детка Пять оглядела то, что осталось от кожаного дивана и, прикурив сигарету, села. Росинант решил, что это означает “да”. Вот на что рассчитывал Дофламинго: ублюдок прекрасно знал, когда нужно использовать силу, а когда — зацепить крючком любопытства, сбить с толку, убедить противника в мнимом преимуществе. Детка Пять; ну в самом деле, это даже не смешно. Не смешнее его удивления и наигранной радости, когда Росинант только появился в Спайдер Майлз. Не смешнее его секундной растерянности, выдоха, короткого кивка — Росинант чувствовал пальцы, лежащие на затылке: прикосновение стало другим.  
— Почему ты не спрашиваешь, как дела у Ло? — крикнула Детка Пять из гостиной, и Росинант понял, что стоит у открытого шкафа уже несколько минут, бессмысленно комкая в руках ткань.  
— Как дела у Ло? — крикнул он в ответ.  
— Не знаю! — ответила Детка Пять. — Он давно сбежал, еще до Дресс Розы!  
Росинант надел рубашку, достал пачку сигарет и, закурив, сунул ее в карман. Потер затылок: фантомное прикосновение держалось, мешало сосредоточиться.   
Детка Пять, сидя на диване, разглядывала стены и потолок, изрешеченные вензелями Д.Д. Потом покатала носком пустую бутылку и, кинув окурок на пол, сказала:  
— Тебе все-таки придется принять приглашение, Коразон.  
— Ладно, — ответил Росинант.  
  
На пристани Детка Пять решительно направилась к небольшой парусной лодке. Хороший выбор, — подумал Росинант, следовавший за ней неторопливо и без особого энтузиазма. Когда они с Ло сбежали искать лекарство, он тоже выбрал такую лодку. Росинант перешагнул через борт и устроился на носу, демонстративно сложив руки на груди. Он не собирался помогать Детке Пять, а та, видимо, и не ждала помощи — выгребла в открытое море и быстро, сноровисто поставила парус. Росинант зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью от ветра. Подумать только, он мог бы еще спать в своей уютной кровати. Или доедать пиццу, которую принесла Мэнни. Росинант вдруг вспомнил, какой у нее был неестественно спокойный голос — Мэнни была не одна и не могла говорить прямо.  
— Что с Мэнни? — спросил он Детку Пять.  
Та непонимающе хлопнула глазами:  
— Мэнни? А, та женщина из города. Твоя подружка?  
— Не твое дело.  
Детка Пять хитро улыбнулась и скосила глаза вбок. Сколько ей сейчас? Шестнадцать? Больше? Точно с таким же лицом мелкая засранка приносила Росинанту, тогда еще Коразону, неприкосновенному младшему брату Дофламинго, крутой кипяток вместо остывшего чая, или прибивала носки ботинок к полу, тихонько забравшись под обеденный стол, или делала еще какую-нибудь пакость, никогда при этом не попадаясь на глаза обожаемого господина. А может, Дофламинго обо всем знал. Разве он мог вырастить нормальных детей? Этот отморозок. Губы ведут по плечу, щекотно, едва касаясь, ладонь — по пояснице, разгоряченной и мокрой от пота. Так жарко, немного сонно, и кажется, в теле не осталось ни одной кости.  
— Эй, — позвала Детка Пять. — Я не приказывала ее убивать, так что все с твоей подружкой хорошо.  
— Ну и хорошо.  
  
В обед погода начала портиться, но они обогнули дождевой фронт по самому краю. Росинанту не хотелось пустой болтовни, и Детка Пять, предприняв несколько попыток завести разговор, демонстративно от него отвернулась. Он пребывал в странном размазанном состоянии, полудреме, полубодрствовании, мысли текли ровно и вяло, образы всплывали и таяли под закрытыми веками. Росинант прожил в том городе шесть лет, и это были самые спокойные шесть лет его жизни, его вознаграждение за правильный выбор на Миньоне. Умирая в снегу, считая про себя до ста, потом до пятисот, потом до тысячи, он вдруг понял, что больше не хочет быть ни оружием Дозора, ни игрушкой Дофламинго.  
И Доффи, Доффи, Росинант до самого конца не верил, что он все-таки выстрелит. Должно быть, сказалась поддержка "семьи", сплотившейся против предателя-братишки.  
Как он там сказал? Еще раньше, когда Росинант только появился в Спайдер Майлз.   
"Здравствуй, братишка. Я очень соскучился".  
Росинант разрисовывал лицо и не говорил ни слова, Росинант сливал информацию, не скрывал презрения к старшим офицерам и издевался над прибившимися детьми — не было другого способа заставить их сбежать от Дофламинго, но если тот беспокоился о детях хотя бы вполовину так же сильно, как сам Росинант, то просто обязан был что-то предпринять. Но Дофламинго ничего не предпринимал — Дофламинго позволял ему все. От этой свободы, такой же бескрайней, как и фальшивой, Росинант чувствовал, как ошейник все сильнее перехватывает горло. Нет, горло перехватывало по другой причине. Он смотрел на Дофламинго и забывал про помаду, про слова, про Дозор и про пиратов, взрослых и детей, оставалась только лихорадочная дрожь, жалкая и жадная под толстой коркой льда.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, наступила ночь. Детка Пять сидела рядом, привалившись к мачте, и пыталась не спать. Голова то и дело клонилась вниз, от этого движения она вскидывалась, распахивала глаза, чтобы через минуту опять провалиться в дрему. Понаблюдав за ней несколько минут, Росинант сел.  
— Поспи, — сказал он. — Если придет Морской Король, я тебя обязательно разбужу.  
Детка Пять повернулась, долго, мутно на него смотрела, а потом протянула руку и откинула челку наверх, открывая лоб.   
— Как же ты на него похож, — пробормотала она; не удержавшись, зевнула.  
— Совсем не похож, — ответил Росинант.  
  
Должно быть, все дети, которых воспитывал Дофламинго, были в этом похожи: им не хватало чего-то простого, человеческого. Может быть, тепла. Утром Росинант потянулся за зажигалкой в карман, потом начал искать ее среди вещей; от его суеты проснулась Детка Пять, потерла глаза кулаком — и протянула ему горящую зажигалку, выросшую из ладони.  
— Удобно, — одобрил Росинант, закуривая. Детка Пять тоже закурила и согласилась:  
— Удобно.  
Помолчав, добавила:  
— Всю жизнь считала, что ты испорченный кусок дерьма, от которого лучше держаться подальше.  
— А Доффи, значит, святой, — неожиданно для себя возмутился Росинант. Хотя чего еще стоило ожидать от послушных марионеток Дофламинго? Промытые мозги и сердечки в глазах.  
Совсем как у него раньше.  
— Знаешь, когда я только пришел в Спайдер Майлз — неважно, зачем я пришел, важно, что я увидел. А увидел я хитрого мудака, который с охотой принимает в свою банду детей, потому что детьми, дурочка, управлять гораздо проще чем взрослыми.  
Когда он только пришел в Спайдер Майлз? Ничего он не увидел, потому что тут же потерял голову. Расчет, легенда, выверенный план — все покатилось к морскому дьяволу. Родство? Ерунда. Пол? Мелочи. Первые две недели Росинант ходил как пьяный, все валилось из рук, в голове не было ни одной мысли. Сложно дрочить и думать одновременно. Дофламинго, конечно, все знал. Наверняка знал. И наверняка своим знанием пользовался. Росинанта передернуло от злости и отвращения; он достал еще одну сигарету, прикурил от окурка и продолжил:  
— Доффи умеет пользоваться людьми, но за людей он вас при этом не считает.  
— Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? — спросила Детка Пять.  
— Зомби! — фыркнул Росинант.  
— Испорченный кусок дерьма.  
Детка Пять отвернулась. Как будто это когда-нибудь кому-то помогало. Хорошо хоть зажигалка нашлась — мелкая засранка изо всех сил делала вид, что в лодке кроме нее никого нет.   
Не очень-то и хотелось.  
...Да, именно так Росинант и написал в блокноте, не выпуская член изо рта, и это вызвало у Дофламинго новый приступ хохота.  
Вообще-то очень хотелось. Даже когда Дофламинго начал заливать, что у него возникли срочные дела. И даже когда вспомнил похабный анекдот про горшочек масла. И даже когда заехал пяткой по уху. Росинант обиделся и пустил в ход зубы. Дофламинго назидательно сказал, что нужно сосать, а не грызть, и, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Член у него стоял колом, подергивался от малейшего прикосновения — наверное, сильнее всего Дофламинго возбуждался, когда обламывал другим удовольствие. Вот тогда-то Росинант взял блокнот, положил на живот Доффи и написал: "Не очень-то и хотелось".   
А когда он привстал, выуживая из-под кровати ботинок, чтобы зарядить в лоб смешливому ублюдку, то вдруг заметил, как сильно натянулась и выкрутилась ткань под пальцами, сжатыми в кулак. Дофламинго молчал и уже не улыбался, в глазах стояло что-то темное, ничего не прощающее. А потом приподнялся и потянул его на себя.  
  
Почти доплыв до Дресс Розы, они попали в туман. Вокруг все стало серым и зыбким, липкая морось оседала каплями на коже, пропитывала одежду. Пахло гнилыми водорослями и холодом, и казалось, кто-то вот-вот прикоснется к затылку холодными ладонями.  
Неуютно было в этом тумане, Детке Пять, должно быть, тоже — через пару часов она заговорила — негромко и безучастно, будто сама с собой:  
— У меня были мальчики. Три.  
— Одновременно? — хмыкнул Росинант.  
— Поочередно. Да нет, там ничего серьезного не было. Но господин все равно их убил. Как я его ненавидела, ты бы знал. Хотела убить. А он смеялся и даже не пытался защищаться, только уворачивался.  
— Вот урод.  
— И сжег города, в которых они жили. Но теперь я думаю, может, он хотел меня защитить?  
— Да нет, просто отпускать не хотел, — ответил Росинант. — Доффи ко всем так относится.  
Детка Пять покачала головой.  
— Не ко всем. Господин все это время знал, где ты живешь. И про Ло он тоже все знал. Он бы тебя не позвал, но сейчас особый случай.  
— Какой случай?  
Детка Пять замолчала, потом ответила:  
— Мы приплыли.  
  
Они прошли по ночному городу, не встретив ни одного человека — только живые игрушки безмолвно и безропотно занимались делом: подметали улицы, обрезали деревья, несли куда-то поклажу.  
— Удобно, — сказал Росинант, перешагивая через деревянную собаку, впряженную в тележку.  
— Удобно, — кивнула Детка Пять. Летнее тепло, встретившее их в порту, оказалось обманчивым, из проулков тянуло сыростью и тревогой. Плохое место. Обманчиво яркое и праздничное, и жуткое внутри; оно подходило Дофламинго. Чего бы тот ни хотел, Росинант уплывет утром. У них не осталось нерешенных вопросов; все счета были давно оплачены, последний — шесть лет назад, на Миньоне. Росинант смотрел на дворец, огромный и белый в ночном небе, и запрещал себе надеяться.  
  
Детка Пять привела его в просторную гостиную. Остановилась — и пошла дальше, к полуоткрытой двери, за которой виднелся угол кровати. Обернулась у входа:  
— Пойдем. Чего ты ждешь?  
— Где Доффи? — спросил Росинант.  
— Пойдем, — повторила Детка Пять и распахнула дверь. Теперь Росинант был уверен: это комнаты Дофламинго, спальня Дофламинго. В том, как лежали вещи, в неровной стопке книг и аккуратной стопке бумаги на столе, в пистолетах на подставке, в россыпи мелочи — среди монет виднелись пара гильз и радужная ракушка, — во всем этом был виден Дофламинго. Охваченный узнаванием и странной, болезненной нежностью ("Я уплыву утром", — напомнил себе Росинант), он остановился, тронул розовую шубу, висевшую на вешалке.  
— Примерь, — сказала Детка Пять. У нее был ровный голос, взгляд уперся в невидимое пятно на полу.  
— Где Дофламинго? — Росинант услышал себя будто издалека.  
— Да надень ты ее уже! — крикнула Детка Пять, закрыла лицо руками — и тут же оторвала ладони злым и резким движением. — Ты не можешь отказаться, и учти, господин всегда вставал рано, и кофе пил без сахара, но с молоком, наверняка что-нибудь сейчас забуду, но ничего. Прорвемся. И если будешь курить — не на людях, господин мог начать курить, но не по пачке в день же. С делами Джокера тебе помогут, с фруктом Ито-Ито, когда он всплывет, могут возникнуть вопросы, так что люди Требола сейчас его ищут. И не снимай очки, у вас глаза разного цвета.  
Росинант тупо смотрел на свои пальцы, перебирающие перья. Подкладка казалась твердой и заскорузлой, а когда он отогнул полу шубы, то увидел, что она стала бурой от засохшей крови.  
— Тут кровь, — отстраненно сказал он.  
Детка Пять замолчала и отвернулась. Потом продолжила:  
— И еще. У меня есть мальчик, четвертый. Завтра я приведу его к тебе знакомиться. Нет, лучше послезавтра. Ты помнишь, что надо сделать?  
— Помню, — кивнул Росинант. — Убить и сжечь город.  
Голову распирала тупая тягучая боль, казалось, глаза вот-вот вывалятся из глазниц и повиснут на волокнах нервов. Что он тогда увидит? Ничего? Свои ботинки? Кровь? Ничего.  
Он подошел к зеркалу, нащупал очки, надел их. Отражение улыбнулось ему знакомой улыбкой, широкой, наглой и чарующей, и было в ней что-то еще, Росинант теперь понял, что еще в ней было; он понял.  
— Здравствуй, братишка. Я очень соскучился, — сказало ему отражение.


End file.
